The present innovation refers to a device for automatic separation of electrical components, particularly those sliding out of so-called IC rods, such as ICs (SMD components). Particularly, the device according to the invention is intended to be used in conjunction with automatic testing devices for the abovementioned components. ICs and other SMD components are generally transported and stored in IC rods of different lengths, the width of which is adjusted to the shape of the components.
Prior to installation of these components, they must generally be carefully tested in order to avoid that, due to the installation of a defective IC, an entirely unusable complex switching is created and consequently a deficient piece of equipment.
For testing of such components, particularly prior to installation, test equipment has become known, so-called handlers, the operation of which is fully automated, and into which the individual components are fed from a feed hopper into which they have previously been moved from the IC rods, or, they may be automatically and individually fed into the test device from the individual IC storage tubes or rods, whereafter they are deposited in various hoppers or IC rods according to the test results.
These test devices are generally fully automated and work at high rates of speed.
However, particularly in smaller electronics firms and preferably in conjunction with the receiving departments within the individual firms, there is also a need to test smaller quantities of such components at the time they are received. For this purpose, test devices exist, which are provided with a testing base onto or into which the individual components are sequentially inserted by an operator. The operator must then place the components in different containers and subsequently in corresponding IC rods, according to the test results.
This testing is extremely time-consuming and also disproportionately expensive due to the high proportion of personnel costs.
Consequently, there is a need for a mechanically functioning test device by means of which the work can be performed at a rate of speed which is higher than the simple manual handling but slower than that of the fully automated test equipment.